A Night of Pleasure (lemon)
by LionFurry4230
Summary: Set after the first film, Nala wants to have cubs and her wish is fulfilled by her mate, Simba. Contains lemons.


**This is a lemon and rated M for a reason. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN READING MATURE CONTENT.**

It had been some months after the death of the tyrant Scar when the pride lands became flourishing with life once again. With his mate Nala by his side, Simba had watched the plants emerge from the ashes and the herds re-appear. Life returned as it should be, similar to the days before Scar's reign but now the only difference was Simba's new responsibilities. He was so young when his father died that he had never seen Mufasa's flaws and mistakes leading to an unbearable amount of pressure on the new king.

Simba was sat on the peak of pride rock, watching the sun set on another exhausting day. He yawned and stretched out his sharp claws, completely oblivious to Nala strolling up to him.

"How's my king?" Asked Nala.

Simba jumped feeling betrayed by his royal senses.

"You surprised me!" Returned Simba, "I'm just a little tired, besides i never get much sleep anyway."

"Why don't you have an early night beside me? After all, there is nothing that can harm us now that you have taken back the pride lands from Scar."

"There's no point, i'll only wake up in the night like normal"

Ever since the fight between Simba and Scar, Simba had been plagued with insomnia and nightmares that could only be comforted by his mate.

"Simba, i have to tell you something" Began Nala

"What is it? Replied Simba.

" For the last month, the pride lands have returned to their original beauty and ... i want to have... a cub."

Simba shot up and his eyes widened with shock.

"A cub? Do you think its time? I don't think i'm ready! What if i'm not a good father?"

Simba was overwhelmed with worries but his racing mind was slowed after Nala gently licked his cheek.

"I love you Simba but i cant wait any longer. After all, i am in heat"

Simba could smell Nala's heat stronger then a zebra during a hunt.

"When... i mean if we were to do this, where would we go?"

Nala turned to the entrance of pride rock's den only to see the other lions walking in ready to sleep for the night.

"Well i do know one place" Said Nala. "Follow me"...

A few minutes later, they arrived on top a small hill looking over the pride lands. Simba tripped at the top of the hill, dragging Nala down as they became a rolling frenzy. They reached the bottom laughing. Nala's mouth closed and her eyes became a lock of lust. Simba began to feel his member grow as him and his mate became hot with ecstasy.

"I love you Nala"

"I love you too"

Nala made the first move by standing up an moving round to Simba's rear, purposefully flashing her flower in the process. Simba spread his legs, allowing his penis to be cooled by Nala's breath. She could smell how musky his scent was and it began to make her feel exited as her vagina started to become wet. She opened her large mouth and wrapped her tongue around his member, followed by her warm, moist mouth. Simba let out a deep sigh of pleasure as she started to gently move her head. The young king felt the depths of his queen's mouth as her warm saliva dripped down his throbbing cock.  
"Don't stop!" Moaned Simba as he felt the build up of an orgasm forming.  
"I never planned to" Replied Nala, slamming her head onto his cock, deep throating all that she would handle. Simba let out a mighty roar that could be heard for miles on as his juices filled Nala's throat. She instinctively coughed and sputtered as the overwhelming amount of Simba's cum covered her throat and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was amazing!" Said Simba in a calm voice filled with heavy breathing.

"That was just an appetizer" Replied Nala with a sense of lust in her voice.

Nala stood up, turned around and lowered her chest, allowing her pussy to be analysed by her heavily breathing mate. Simba couldn't resist, sat up and began to lick her entrance. Nala let out a moan. Her face blushed and became crimson with heat. Simba began to push is thick tongue deep into her wet slit and rummage around her nether regions. He then completely covered her butt with his mouth and began sucking. The pleasure made Nala fall back, pushing Simba's head between the dry ground and her thick rump. In this position, Nala looked down and saw Simba's cock twitching with anticipation. She lent down and began to suck once more causing a 69 loop. They carried on like this for a few minutes until both of them felt a warm tingle deep inside. It became more intense and at the last second, their instincts kicked in forcing them to go deeper on each other as they both came. Nala let out a moan but was ready for Simba's load and began swallowing it like it was warm ice cream.

"Now for the main event" Said Simba pushing Nala onto her back before mounting her.

Simba lined himself up felling her moist pussy press against his throbbing cock and quickly thrusted himself into Nala. She whimpered but did not growl as the pleasure was unbearable. He pounded her hole until it became swollen and red and began producing juices that ran down her leg only to add the the thick musky scent surrounding the couple. During this ecstasy of fumbling, Simba bent down and began kissing Nala, allowing his tongue to slide down her throat. Unexpectedly, Nala opened her eyes and in a blind movement, she pounced up, pushing Simba on his back and began to ride him. Simba was pleasantly surprised and more turned on that he could now see Nala's swollen slit that was being stretched by his large lion cock as she bounced on top of him. Once again, they both began to feel the warm tingle of an orgasm knowing that if they were to carry on like this, Nala would become pregnant.

The young couple looked each other in the eyes as they came together. Simba's juices began to trickle out of Nala leaving a warm sticky substance around her love tunnel. Nala flopped onto Simba with exhaustion and laid with his soft penis still inside her, cuddling their mate ready for the days ahead.

**Hi, just a little note: Please tell me what you think and leave a quick review. I know i am not the best writer but this is my firs****t time writing something like this. Was this whole chapter written in the early hours of the morning? Yes... yes it was...**  
** I am planning to write more of these with different characters and maybe add some back stories myself. Who knows? Let me know what you want to see next in the comments and i promise i'll write it better then this.**  
**Thanks for reading. Bye for now.**


End file.
